Dating services are now so popular that by at least one study for the given year, over twenty-six percent of all Internet users in the United States have visited a personals website. Part of the reason may be that online dating may appear to be a natural extension of where people are at this point in time. That is, many people today, have personal computers, or at least access to a personal computer. Moreover, virtually everyone wants to fall in love. Thus, it is natural to merge these two things. As such, online dating services may appear as the world's biggest singles bar. Except that it can be done in the privacy of one's own home where time may be taken to read about another person and get to know them through email, phone, and the like, before ever going on an actual date.
While online dating has made it much easier to ‘screen’ potential partners, it remains a complicated and sometimes overwhelming activity. A user of such online dating services must often review large quantities of information about the assets, interests, and background material for numerous candidates. Much of this information may be organized based on general web standards, or how the online dating service might prefer to display it. However, just as each potential partner may be different, so too, is what a user might want to know about the potential partner. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.